Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury
Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury is the sequel to the game Cul-de-Sac Smash. The sequel includes new features like new cart parts, unique special attacks, and characters say negative messages when hit. Gameplay The gameplay of Wheels Of Fury is exactly the same as its prequel, you must smash into others carts using the front or back, as well as shopping for new cart parts and selling them, and even the special cheat code menu. A major change is the special ability which ranges from field damage to cart effectiveness. Some characters cause damage to another cart, while others cause them to be more vulnerable to damage. Glitches If you destroy two carts at the same time in the Championship Derby, a glitch can happen where the same person is awarded 2nd and 3rd place (see picture below). Although this glitch is possible, the chances of the glitch happening is very low. It's also possible to use your special attack twice in a row, but the odds of that is the same rate as the clone glitch. You can tell by the special attack blinking after the first one's used. Also, for the derby results, it's possible you might find the "clone glitch" and some additional elimination, possible if you finished first and defeated the other opponents, you would get this bonus. When you are playing a derby, you might also notice a cart that has been eliminated, but the graphic still shows. Sometimes you might also find cart part graphics and not the car. You can get into a "lock hold" with someone in a derby if you crash into them, but they are stopped. You will be crashing into them even though both of the carts are not moving. This can help if you use your special attack on them. Characters and Special Attacks *'Ed: Booger Blast:' Slows down carts with boogers. *'Edd: Repulsor Ray:' Damages and repels nearby enemies with springy fists. *'Eddy: El Mongo Stink Bomb:' Stink bombs damages nearby carts. *'Jonny: Plank Attack:' Jonny swings Plank to damage their enemies (only nearby carts). *'Kevin: Stunning Taunt:' The nearest cart will be stunned and cannot move. *'Rolf: Goat Stampede:' A stampede of goats damage any nearby cart except Rolf's. *'May: Mini Makeover:' One random cart will be turned into a pink Class 1 Zippy cart. This special attack isn't very useful in the beginning since everyone is in level 1 gear but later on it will be quite useful to degrade higher level carts. *'Marie: Kissing Bug:' All boys' carts take damage when hit (note: it will transfer to May and Lee). When you use this, it will be quite easy to get rid of all the boys but, you'll have to figure out a way to get rid of the girls... *'Lee: Hissy Fit:' A portion of the field will be cracked by an earthquake and any carts on it will take damage (except Lee). Classes * Class 1 Easy and everyone is all in level 1 gear, CPU don't do special moves at all. * Class 2 Easy and some karts will have level 2 gear, CPU do special moves sometimes. * Class 3 Medium and everyone has all or two parts of level 2 gear, CPU do special moves more often. * Championship Everyone has one or two level 2 gear and one level 3 gear, someone will have all level 3 gear, CPU do special moves a lot. Carts There are 27 different carts that you can have. Each cart contains an engine, a body, and wheels. Here is a list of the prices of the parts: Engines: *Hair Dryer: $0.35 *Blender: $1.00 *Mower: $3.25 Body: *Toaster: $0.40 *Barrel: $1.75 *Radiator: $4.00 Wheels: *Little Bits: $0.25 *Medium: $0.75 *Fat Tracks: $1.50 Here is a list of the prices of all 27 possible carts: Key: S=Small M=Medium L=Large *$1.00 SSS *$1.50 SSM *$1.65 MSS *$2.15 MSM *$2.25 SSL *$2.35 SMS *$2.85 SMM *$2.90 MSL *$3.00 MMS *$3.50 MMM *$3.60 SML *$3.90 LSS *$4.25 MML *$4.40 LSM *$4.59 SLS *$5.09 SLM *$5.15 LSL *$5.25 LMS, MLS *$5.75 LMM,MLM *$5.85 SLL *$6.50 LML, MLL *$7.50 LLS *$8.00 LLM *$8.75 LLL (Note: If you sell a cart, you will get half of the price the vehicle is worth. Damage decreases the amount of money the cart is worth. Cheats *'Armor' : Makes you invincible except to special attacks *'Jackpot' : Gives you $19.53 extra cash *'Wheelie' : Unlocks all derbies Trivia *Usually when you hit someone or get hit, they will give you some response, depending the impact of the hit and expressions of their response. Despite the characters you're hitting, they will all give the same kind of responses, that leads to some out-of-character lines. *Pressing "ESC" on your keyboard will open up a cheat input (note: you can use the cheat input during the demolition derby too). *When you ram into Rolf and he's says a negative response (such as "Now I'm mad, name!"), if you look closely, his teeth are white instead of usual green colored teeth. *For almost all the attacks that cause damage, all your tires will be damaged immediately and your body and engine will slowly deteriorate. Character Responses This is a list of responses that each character says in the game: They inflict damage on you: *"You don't stand a chance" *"Coming through" *"Your finished, (name)!" *"Excuse me!" *"Take that, (name)!" *"Tag! You're it!" *"Look out, (name)!" *"Gotcha!" You inflict damage on them: *"Now I'm mad, (name)!" *"That was weak, (name)" *"I'm coming for you!" *"You call that a hit?" *"How could you, (name)?" *"My grandma hits harder!" *"Aaaargh!!!" *"That tickles" *"Oh noooooo!" *"I'll get you for that!" *"Ouch!" *"Just a scratch" *"Eeeeyaagh!!" *"This isn't over, (name)!" Gallery CDS Smash 1.png|Control menu CDS Smash 2.png|Character select CDS Smash 3.png|Derby select CDS Smash 4.png|Cheat/Garage menu CDS Smash 5.png|Shop menu CDS Smash 7.png|Special move (Repulsor Ray) CDS Smash 8.png|Result screen Glitch.png|1 Edd, 2 Maries. CDS Smash 9.png|When playing again, a small trophy will appear alongside the character who you have beaten the game with. Derby Results Glitch.jpg|Derby Results glitch: despite ending up in 4th place, bonus cash - $13 (Stealthghost) etgws.PNG|"CHOOSE YOUR CART!" Menu External links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/eds/wheelsoffury/index.html Play Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury (US Cartoon Network Website)] Category:Games Category:Online Games